


SOMBRA POV

by eternal_moonie



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Summary: A member of SOMBRA remembers EVERYTHING. Remembers Her, His Best Friend.. who is now dead.





	SOMBRA POV

Title: SOMBRA POV  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Criminal Case  
Summary: A member of SOMBRA remembers EVERYTHING. Remembers Her, His Best Friend.. who is now dead.  
They call me the Memory Man.

That's my special SOMBRA Power.

Others have enhanced strength, even have superspeed, or are all-knowing, but I have the power to remember everything.

Ever since I got orphaned at a young age.

I remember arriving at the orphanage, not understanding what had happened, crying for my parents and not understanding why they weren't there.

Something bad had happened to them and now I would stay there.

There I met my first friend, the girl I would fall in love with, Kayla Pieterse.

And made another friend, Baxter Fraser.

Back then I hadn't known how powerful our bond would be.

And how weakened it would get when one of them would get murdered...

~~~

Several years later...

"Hey, Jan, how are you doing today?" Riaja Somalinggi asked me.

She was the one with the Superspeed.

"I'm doing good, how are you?"

"Uhm... not so good. Listen, I think we should escape. We all should. You, Me, Baxter and Kayla. I just don't want to be experimented on any longer. What do you say?"

"Isn't that against the rules? No, I'm happy here with Baxter and Kayla."

Riaja got upset.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Suit yourself." She said and sped away.

How I envied them with their abilities.

Like, how many times was my expertise needed?

Never.

All I could was remember.

~~~~

I would later learn that she was murdered.

Baxter had become very paranoid and had like I viewed it "had gotten a case of Riaja's beliefs" and wanted to get the hell out of dodge.

We were all on SOMBRA Island, in one of the tents.

Kayla snuggled closer to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Jan, are you still awake?"

I felt her movements but I didn't speak.

Her hand crept lower in the sleeping bag that we had brought with one another.

"Jan?" she whined.

Then I felt her hand wrap around it.

"Kayla!"

"Shhh, you'll wake the others, sleepyhead." she whispered against my lips.

I moaned when I felt my cock harden at that close proximity.

"When's the last time we did this?" she whispered as she brought one of my hands under her bra.

I smirked.

Oh now she wanted me to use my ability? I thought.

"Last week, with Baxter." I whispered back when rubbed my fingertip over her nipple, softly squeezing her breast, watching her moan while I smirked.

"I love you, Kayla."

"I love you too, Jan."

She exchanged her other hand for my cock while she pulled her panties half down so she could ride my cock.

We came hard in that tent, in that sleeping bag.

~~~~

The next time she was in a horny mood, was with Baxter.

We had gotten off SOMBRA Island, actually, it exploded.

He had gotten off the Island with help of some organization called The Bureau.

He had smuggled us onto that yacht.

She was sucking me off while Baxter fucked her.

"Mmm, you know what would really turn me on? If you two would suck eachother."

"Whatever she wants, she gets." Baxter commented as he pulled out of her, his cock eager for my mouth.

My cock left her mouth, eager for his mouth.

I heard her moan as she fingered herself and squeezed her nipples while we sucked each other off.

"I love you guys." She said. "Promise me this will never change."

We both ceased our actions and told her that we promised.

Then she got a double penetration from us as we all came in a beautiful climax.

~~~~

That was the last time we had sex...

Because she got murdered.

I was so enraged.

"That's it, buddy, let it all out." Baxter told me as we were in a boxing ring in some country, and for that time I didn't want to remember which country it was.

I had on boxing gloves and was hitting this thing Baxter had in front of him.

"Okay, now change, kick the thing!" Baxter told me.

I kicked it with my right leg a few times until Baxter told me to kick it with my left.

It became a flurry of motions, a rhythm, boxing gloves, feet, feet, boxing gloves.

"Okay, that's it for today."

But I wasn't finished.

"SHE GOT MURDERED!!! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE GOT MURDERED!!!"

Tears streamed down my cheeks... but I didn't stop.

I got Baxter in the face, kicked him in the stomach and I kept going.

I was that enraged.

"Buddy, stop!! It's over!!" Baxter said to me.

Then I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

Our tongues met.

When that happened, I pushed him into the wall.

Not thinking about taking off my gloves, I slid my hand down his pants to cup that erection.

"When I find out who killed her, I am going to kill that person." I told his tongue.

He pushed me off him and those hands went right to my boxing gloves, which he took off for me.

Then we fucked eachother until we got our release.

But it wasn't the same glorious release we always had with Kayla...

The End.


End file.
